Influence
by Colleen Evermoore
Summary: Leurs regards se mêlent. Lucius les observe avec rage. Le garçon aux yeux verts n'est plus sous influence cette fois, et sa puissance va écarteler le monde entier. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il est enfin libre. Et furieux. Futur slash LV/HP
1. Prologue : Rejet et Fureur

_**Warning : **aucun, pour ce chapitre, mais après, deux gentils monsieurs vont se sauter joyeusement dessus... Et hésiter à s'entretuer ou a faire autre chose...^^_

**_Fandom :_**_ Bah, Harry Potter...Pour changer..._

**_Pairing : _**_Face de serpent/ Harry Potter, et quelques autres avant... O_O_

**_La petite note de l'auteur : _**_Je reprends le principe célèbre dont on a usé et abusé : pitit Harry adopté par grands Black va devenir grand mage noir surpuissant. En gros, c'est à peu près ça. ^^ C'est un futur LV/HP... M'en voulez pas, écrire des histoires non-tortueuses ça me distraît et me repose plus que l'inceste... Bah ouais. :)_

* * *

><p>Lily pleurait, pleurait de tout son être, de toute son âme, pleurait tant et tant qu'à la fin, les larmes se refusèrent à couler sur ce pâle visage marqué. La femme leva une main tremblante vers James, d'un geste suppliant, mais son mari se déroba à elle, se déroba à son contact.<p>

« James… Je…

- Tais-toi. Tais-toi, vas-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais, jamais tu m'entends !, te revoir. »

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de la gorge de la belle rousse et un petit cri de désespoir sortit de ses lèvres.

« Mais ! Je… Je t'aime !, dit-elle d'un ton horriblement sincère aux oreilles de James.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant, dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Et …

-Ta faute, Lily. Alors je t'en prie, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas le besoin ni l'envie que tu me raconte à quel point tu es désolée, mais qu'_il_ t'a charmée, et cætera.

-Mais, c'est vrai ! »

Elle vit que son mari allait la couper mais l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche d'un geste un peu faible. Elle poursuivit d'un ton tourmenté et hystérique par instants :

« Même toi ! Même toi tu serais tombé sous son charme si tu l'avais vu ! Non, ne me coupe pas ! Il dégage quelque chose, une aura de pouvoir brut qui-

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre en parler, Lily, alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi les-

- Laisse-moi continuer ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, je-

-Combien de temps, Lil' ?, demanda James Potter tristement.

-Un an, presque, chuchota t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse. »

James la regarda avec une sorte de désespoir dans les yeux et murmura, en se baissant pour caresser tendrement les cheveux roux :

« Tu l'aimais ?

-Je…_Oui_. »

Il se mit à sangloter doucement, comme un petit enfant blessé. Il se sentait _trahi,_ et ça faisait _mal,_ si _mal _! Il serra sa femme dans se bras, convulsivement, et pressa sa tête dans son cou, se cachant sous la longue chevelure.

« _Pourquoi_, Lil' ? Pourquoi ? , questionna l'homme d'une voix abattue. Que t'ais-je fais ? _Qu'ais-je fais ?_

-Ce… Ce n'est pas toi… C'est juste… Je me fichais de tout brûler, de tout détruire pour une caresse… Je l'aimais…Je… Je t'aime, James !

-Vraiment ?, dit-il, désabusé. Tu ne m'en as pas donné l'impression. VAS-T'EN ! VAS-T'EN ! Pars, Lil', parce que sinon, _je crois que je serais capable de te tuer_… »

Il lui mordit le cou, violemment, et le sang de Lily se mêla aux larmes de James.

« James ?, murmura sa femme.

-_Oui…_

-Si je me débarrassais de l'enfant_, est ce que tu me pardonnerais ? »_

Un sourire un peu fou apparut sur les lèvres de James.

« Tu serais prête à tuer ton enfant et celui de _cet être_ pour moi ?, chuchota t-il, le nez toujours enfoui dans son cou.

-Pas à le tuer. Mais je pourrais l'abandonner, _pour toi. »_

Il sourit franchement. Il savait que c'était cruel, car cet enfant n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire, mais il le haïssait. Le fruit des amours coupables de sa femme dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, sous _son_ toit, sous sa protection. Paisiblement, cet infâme bébé devait rêver de fleurs andalouses et des soupirs du vent dans les pins. Cette chose était en paix, lorsque lui devait endurer milles souffrances. Il était le fils de sa femme et de son charismatique amant.

Mais Lily avait dit qu'elle l'abandonnerait pour lui. Elle l'aimait encore. Ils pouvaient tout recommencer du départ, reprendre le fil de leur vie là où il s'était effiloché pour le consolider. Un seul obstacle se dressait devant leur réconciliation : cet enfant. Et James Potter ne laisserait jamais plus personne se mettre en travers de son amour pour Lily Evans une nouvelle fois.

Alors, l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor parla, d'une voix terriblement douce :

« _Fais le, Lil'. _Fais-le disparaître de ma vie, de _notre vie_, ce soir. »

* * *

><p>« Madame, êtes vous réellement certaine de savoir ce que vous faites ? Cet enfant est spécial, vous savez. Je dirais même qu'il est dangereux, déclara nerveusement la directrice de l'orphelinat à la femme tout de noir vêtue qui lui faisait face.<p>

-Comment un enfant peut-il être dangereux ? Il n'a que dix ans, voyons !, rit elle.

-Je… Il se produit des choses étranges, vous savez, quand il est en colère… Une sorte d'aura l'entoure et… des accidents arrivent à ceux qui s'en prennent à lui… C'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas folle !

-Oh, mais… Je vous crois, dit la brune en regardant avidement le garçon qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Vous pouvez nous laisser tous deux seuls quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr !, s'empressa de répondre la directrice, trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à ces deux paires d'yeux inquisiteurs, ceux de la femme en noir et ceux, non moins troublants, du gamin. »

Elle quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la lourde porte de chêne, laissant les deux principaux acteurs de cette pièce étrange face à face. Ils restèrent là à se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à qu'une voix claire et méfiante s'élève.

« _Qu'est ce_ que vous _êtes ?_ »

L'enfant avait parlé.

« Une sorcière, comme toi, lui répondit la femme avec un demi-sourire. »

Elle attendait avec impatience les cris qui devaient suivrent, mais fut cruellement déçue et surprise lorsque le gamin balaya sa phrase d'un geste agacé de la main.

« Oui, oui, ça je le savais déjà, vous êtes comme moi. Une sorcière, donc ? C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ?

-Comment savais-tu que nous étions semblables ?

-J'ai senti votre aura autour de vous. Vous paraissiez si supérieure à ces vulgaires humains, cracha t-il avec dédain. Et nous ne sommes _pas _semblables, nous avons simplement tout deux des pouvoirs. C'est complètement différent.

-Quel enfant intelligent… tu es fascinant… et quelle morgue, quelle arrogance, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Pourtant, tu sais, cette confiance, je pourrais la briser d'un geste… Tu vas venir avec moi, et tu m'obéiras… Oh oui, je _veux _que tu viennes avec moi ! Rodolphus t'adorera aussi. Tu me fascine déjà… »

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et la femme aux lourdes paupières fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre soudainement. Elle éclata de rire, et s'inclina, en une parodie de révérence.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée, c'est cela ?, rit elle moqueusement.

-Quoique vous en pensiez, répliqua le garçon aux yeux verts, c'est pour moi un manquement aux convenances. »

Elle éclata d'un rire franc et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur suspecte.

« Bellatrix Black, enchantée.

-Allen, répondit froidement le brun en lui tendant une main qu'elle saisit.

-J'espère que nous nous entendrons, Allen.

-Il vaudra mieux, si vous devez m'adopter. »

Bella eut à nouveau un rire éclatant. Vraiment, ce garçon était _fascinant_.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme adossé à la fenêtre soupira en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la vitre, tandis que les sons discordants de la pluie envahissaient son esprit. <em>Flic, floc<em>. Mélopée incessante. Fascinante. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme un petit enfant car enfant il était, et leva la main, comme pour palper ces bruits, les ressentir. _Flic, floc_.

Il était si concentré sur ces gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient près de son visage qu'il n'entendit pas un autre homme entrer dans la pièce, plus grand, brun, avec des yeux bleus délavés qui fixait le garçon.

Allen ne le sut que lorsque deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille fine, le souffle de l'autre dans son cou. Il sursauta violemment, amusant l'autre qui rit doucement.

« Voyons Allen… Depuis quand as-tu peur de moi ? »

Le brun se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte et secoua la tête, furieux de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

« Mais_, mon Oncle_, je tremble toujours à votre approche…, répondit-il perfidement.

-Rah ! Je déteste que tu m'appelle ainsi !, grogna Rabastan en jetant un regard mauvais au jeune homme.

-Je sais, dit-il l'autre en souriant narquoisement.

-Petit démon…

-Je ne suis pas petit, dit calmement Allen. »

Il n'allait pas s'énerver, non, pas une nouvelle fois, il n'allait pas frapper ce visage de Sang-pur arrogant, il ne le ferait pas.

« Ah !, s'exclama victorieusement Rabastan. Ainsi tu avoue être un démon ?

-Tu va me le payer !, gronda Allen, tous les muscles de son visage se crispant. »

Rabastan le regarda avec délice, se repaissant du spectacle de ce jeune homme magnifique dont les yeux flamboyaient. Il se délecta des joues rougies par la colère et encore plus de la pensée que lui seul pouvait le mettre dans cet état, pouvait causer cette haine absolue. Il sourit et passa un doigt caressant sur les joues d'Allen.

« On s'énerve_, mon chéri ?_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, ragea le garçon.

-Pourquoi ?, questionna Rabastan en soufflant dans son cou et en encerclant à nouveau sa taille. »

Allen se déroba à nouveau, les joues à présent en feu pour une tout autre raison et lui lança un regard noir.

« Je _t'ordonne_ d'arrêter.

- Que lui ordonnes-tu donc d'arrêter, Allen ?, demanda une voix inquisitrice. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement et fixèrent Bellatrix qui venait de poser cette question. Derrière elle se trouvait Lucius Malfoy qui fixa Allen étrangement. Le garçon aux yeux verts le regarda avec intérêt. Ainsi, c'était lui le fameux bras droit de Voldemort dont Bella et Rabastan ne cessaient de lui rabattre les oreilles ?

Il ignora la question de sa Mère et continua à se noyer dans les yeux gris du nouvel arrivant. Enfin, il lui tendit la main, en relevant un de ses sourcils avec arrogance.

« Allen Black, enchanté.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, Allen, répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante et quelque peu méprisante. Je peux vous appeler Allen ?»

Le garçon souhaita lui faire ravaler toute cette morgue et répondit avec froideur :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le feriez, Monsieur. »

La curiosité prit place dans les yeux de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et les traits du beau visage de marbre laissèrent un instant tomber le masque pour refléter un vif intérêt.

Les jointures de Rabastan blanchirent et Allen arbora un sourire satisfait lorsque Lucius déclara nonchalamment :

« Bella avait raison, Monsieur Black. Vous _êtes_ fascinant. Très heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Belle, Rabastan-et ses yeux se durcirent à la seule mention de ce prénom-, j'y vais, on m'appelle. »

Il commença à tourner les talons et serait sûrement parti si Allen n'avait pas soudainement dit :

« Par _on_, vous entendez Voldemort ? »

Les trois adultes pâlirent et Bellatrix saisit le bras de son fils, ses yeux rougeoyants, empli d'une colère sans nom :

« _Sale petit insolent_ ! Tu en payeras le prix, je peux te l'assurer ! Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ! »

Allen ne répliqua pas et la laissa enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de son bras. Il sentit alors qu'elle lui lançait un sort, et les deux Mangemorts durent le voir également car ils la fixèrent, avec horreur pour Rabastan, et simple dédain pour Lucius Malfoy.

Allen crut qu'il allait mourir sous le coup de la douleur qui saisit tout à coup ses membres et un petit cri de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'empêcha de hurler de tout son être lorsqu'il eut l'impression que l'on déchirait chacun de ses membres, qu'on _le_ déchirait. Il reconnut rapidement le sortilège, un simple _Endoloris_, il en était certain, et se mordit durement les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Du sang coula de sa bouche.

Enfin, le sortilège s'arrêta et il resta pantelant, les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à que retentisse la voix de Bellatrix, bien plus calme :

« As-tu compris ? On ne nomme pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il fixa la femme aux cheveux noirs un long moment avant de siffler, dans un état de fureur extrême :

« _Je vous hais_, je vous hais, je vous hais, et c'est vous qui payerez pour ce que vous m'avez fait aujourd'hui ! »

Il voulait la tuer, il voulait l'écarteler, l'étrangler à mains nues, lui jeter _Doloris _sur_ Doloris _pour qu'elle en crève, qu'elle ressente cette affreuse douleur parcourir son corps. Pour qu'elle souffre, il aurait donné n'importe quoi.

_Il lui avait fait confiance. Il l'avait aimé. Comment avait-elle osé le trahir ?_

La haine qui brûlait ses veines due se refléter sur son visage car tout à coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui, qui lui prit délicatement des mains sa baguette magique qu'Allen ne se souvenait pas d'avoir sortie. Rabastan le maintint contre lui, dans une étreinte protectrice tout en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort et le garçon le laissa faire en sanglotant et en s'accrochant aux pans de sa chemise déchirée.

« _Chut, chut_, Allen… Calme-toi…

-Je veux qu'elle meure, je veux la tuer !, hurla t-il. »

A cet instant, il avait complètement oublié Lucius Malfoy, qui les regardaient, Rabastan et lui, avec insistance. Lorsqu'il cria de rage, le blond observa le garçon.

Il était beau, ceci, c'était certain, avec ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et ces cheveux bruns broussailleux. Et les traits de son visage… eh bien, c'était ceux des Black. Nobles, fiers, anguleux et oh combien charismatiques ! Oui vraiment, ce garçon était _fascinant_. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot capable de le désigner aussi bien.

Et il semblait que Rabastan ne soit pas indifférent à ce charme enfantin. Cela aussi était intéressant. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il découvre autant de choses lors de ce qui n'était qu'une simple visite de courtoisie aux Black ? Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à moins espacer ces visites. La famille de Narcissa était finalement digne de lui.

Un léger sourire commença à ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea que ce jeune garçon, aussi puissant qu'il puisse être, n'était encore qu'un enfant, et influençable, de surcroît… Il allait bien s'amuser à modeler cet esprit à son image, si celui réagissais aussi vivement à la moindre petite trahison !

Cela promettait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce prologue, assez court, mais c'est pour rentrer un peu dans l'histoire...^^<em>

_Qui est le père d'Harry/Allen ? Qui déteste James parmis vous, amis lecteurs ? Et qui compatit, comme moi et préfère haïr Lily ? _

_Oui, oui, ceci est un appel-aux-reviews-pas-discret-pour-deux-sous. 8D_

_Parce que les reviews, ça colle à la peau des lecteurs et que c'est très désagréable pour eux, les gentils auteurs de fics' sont là pour les débarasser de ces sensations indésirables grâce aux pouvoirs du p'tit boutons en bas de la page... Si, si, j'vous jure ! ^^''_


	2. Partie I, chapitre I : Regrets

_Hi everybody !_

_Waouh ! Je publie déjà un nouveau chapitre (en même temps, c'est le dernier avant la rentrée... Quoi je suis cruelle ? Mais non ! Plaignez vous auprès de mes parents ! 8D )._

_Alors pour ce chapitre, pas mal de bouleversements, des pleurs, beaucoup de cris, et quelques frayeurs..._

_Quand aux reviews ! OMG ! Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être aussi gratifiant ! Sérieusement, j'ai eu soudain un gigantesque sourire et j'ai failli détruire mon sommier tant je me suis laissée lourdement tombée dessus dans mon enthousiasme._

_Alors pour les anonymes, **lily **et **JTFLAM**, **Ano Nyme **et** anonyme**(merci pour vos compliments !), **SlythySnape **(merci ! ) et **Kay**_ (elle te collait à la peau, hein ?), je vous remercie de tout coeur, et si vous le voulez, je peux répondre en détail à vos reviews si vous me donner votre adresse e-mail.__

__Pour la longueur des chapitres, ils feront 4000 à 5000 mots, selon ma motivation...^^ Et puis evidemment, certains feront beaucoup plus ! Quand au père d'Allen... C'est un secret !__

__Donc voici, très rapidement, la suite. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un rythme aussi soutenu ! XP__

__Je pensais à un chapitre par semaine, à partir de la rentrée, voire plus...O_o__

__Pauvre auteur qui écrit d'abord tout à la main, avant de le taper sur son ordinateur... Priez pour le salut de son âme !__

__(Bon, j'avoue, là j'écoute une vieille cassette d'Eagles et je m'éclate à faire ma p'tite note...Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas laisser de reviews ! U.u)__

__Et oui, mille fois oui, il se passe quelque chose entre Rabastan et Allen/Harry, tout juste parce que J'ADORE les personnages oubliés dans HP (on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, ce pauvre Rabastan...)__

__Argh, j'ai déjà mal au poignet, alors j'arrête ici, parce que sinon, j'aurais la flemme d'écrire mon chapitre, et ça, ce serait drolement bête, hein ? 8D __

__Amicalement,__

__Colleen__

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il fut complètement déboussolé à la vue de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. A vrai dire, il ne reconnaissait rien, rien de ces murs d'un gris pâle terriblement déprimant, rien de ce lit blanc à baldaquins sur lequel il était allongé, rien de ces tableaux dépeignant des scènes de suicide ou d'assassinats.<p>

Il se souvint de Rabastan qui lui avait arraché sa baguette des mains, pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Bellatrix. Il se souvint de ses cris de rage, de ses cris de haine. Il se souvint du _Doloris_ de Bellatrix, du _Doloris_ de _sa mère_ ! L'enfant serra les poings et ses jointures blanchirent à cette pensée, tandis que la colère regagnait son esprit tout entier, s'insinuant sournoisement et lui donnant des envies de poignarder violemment le corps de sa tutrice, de déchiqueter à l'aide de ses ongles ce visage qu'il abhorrait à présent.

Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos qui entourât sa taille de ses bras. Rabastan-car c'était lui, qui d'autre l'aurait porté jusqu'à une chambre, totalement désintéressé ?- saisit les mains serrées d'Allen et déplia les doigts fins du jeune homme, tout en l'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

L'homme faillit gémir lorsqu'il sentit le jeune garçon se laisser aller dans ses bras, et il caressa la paume d'Allen du bout de ses longs doigts, en se délectant de ce moment, savourant chaque instant. Il sursauta quand Allen noua ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à trembler quand l'adolescent plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« Rabastan…, chuchota t-il. »

Ce souffle provoqua à nouveau un long frémissement chez l'homme, qui se sentait de plus en plus tendu, d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit Allen souffler encore dans son cou.

« Rabastan, murmura à nouveau le jeune homme, merci, merci.

-De rien, répondit doucement le Mangemort avec un sourire un peu déséquilibré. »

Allen se laissa encore un peu aller dans les bras de l'homme, se calmant petit à petit, inspirant, expirant, _respirant._ _Se nourrissant _presque de cet air qui entrait dans ses poumons et soulevait sa poitrine dans un geste régulier.

« Bon, il va falloir que je me change pour aller à mes cours, dit le garçon en se relevant. »

Allen allongea ses bras et ouvrit et ferma ses poings pour s'étirer comme un petit chat et ce geste qui était si sensuel sans le vouloir fit se lever en trombe Rabastan qui ne parvient à murmurer qu'un pitoyable « Je reviens. »

Le garçon regarda le brun se lever avec la plus grande des précipitations et éclata de rire. Dieu que c'était drôle ! _Rabastan_ –oui, Rabastan, ce même être toujours si sûr de lui -, le fuyait et semblait le craindre ! Que c'était amusant ! Oui, ça l'était follement. Il rit encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'il oublia de se demander ce qui causait cette gêne de Rabastan à son égard, et pourquoi s'était-il enfui en direction de la salle de bain en claudiquant quelque peu.

Il attendit quelques instants le Mangemort, mais en voyant que celui-ci ne paraissait pas très décidé à reparaître bientôt, il cria, en direction de la salle d'eau :

« J'y vais, hein ! Parce que sinon, je vais finir par être vraiment en retard ! »

Rien ne lui répondit. Rien que ce silence, absolu, abrutissant, coupé toutes les secondes par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

_Flic, floc._ Quelque chose qui se répétait, encore.

« Rabastan ? Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Rabastan ?, demanda t-il d'un ton plus inquiet qu'auparavant. Rabastan ? »

Allen commençait à réellement avoir peur de ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Etais-ce une plaisanterie cruelle ? L'enfant souhaita que cela en fut, et puis il lui apparut que Rabastan n'aurait jamais fait ça, ne _lui_ aurait jamais fait ça. Il chuchota à nouveau le prénom, plusieurs fois. Oh non, si Rabastan disparaissait, pensa t-il avec égoïsme, qui resterait pour l'aider, pour l_'aimer _?

« Rabastan ?, hésita l'adolescent. Rabastan, j'entre… »

Il poussa doucement la porte de verre opaque et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il haïsse particulièrement les portes qui claquent, mais il détestait tout bonnement en faire _lui-même_ claquer une. Cela aurait été signe d'une certaine difficulté à se maîtriser, symbole d'une colère bien indigne de lui. Il ne devait pas montrer si facilement ses pensées, ses émotions devaient biaiser les autres et non pas l'inverse. Mais ce silence était un cri qui faisait mal.

Et en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le garçon ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Rabastan pleurait.

_Rabastan pleurait._

Rien que ces mots auraient dû suffire à exprimer tous les sentiments qui se bouleversaient chez l'enfant. Le Mangemort sanglotait, prostré au sol, sous la douche qui trempait un peu plus toutes les secondes sa robe noire. Il essuyait de gestes rageurs ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais ne tentait même pas de les empêcher de couler. _Rabastan avait l'air d'un homme brisé_.

Et c'est pour ceci que le garçon aux yeux verts, sans préméditer cela, se pencha, et s'installa à son tour son le jet d'eau chaude. Il entoura Rabastan de ses bras, comme l'homme l'avait pour lui. Petit à petit, ses vêtements se mirent également à le coller désagréablement, et il vit que son ami pleurait encore plus, maintenant qu'Allen se trouvait là.

Rabastan serra contre lui l'enfant, d'un geste compulsif, comme un être en manque, et à chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait, il resserrait encore son étreinte sur ce corps frêle et sur cet enfant fragile qui avait tenté de le consoler.

Il saisit le visage d'Allen entre ses mains et de façon désespéré, baisa les joues légèrement rougies, le front imberbe de toute marque, le nez fin, les yeux étincelants. Comme un damné, il posa sa tête dans la gorge enfantine, et mordit la peau, tant et si bien qu'Allen le laissa faire. Il laissa une traînée de baisers brûlants dans tout le cou du garçon avant de relever la tête et de croiser son regard.

« Oh mon Dieu…, murmura le Mangemort, atterré.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… N'est ce pas ? Tu… étais un peu…fatigué…, chuchota Allen, en détournant le regard. »

Le garçon se leva brusquement, en ignorant la main que Rabastan tendait vers lui et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

Il dévala les marches de l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre en trombe, en enlevant rapidement tous ses habits trempés. Il fit un geste rapide de la main avec sa baguette et les flaques d'eau qu'il avait laissé tout au long de son chemin s'évaporèrent.

Allen saisit une robe, la mit rapidement, et noua une cravate autour de son cou, avant d'enfiler des chaussures sèches. Il prit une cape, au cas où ses professeurs le feraient travailler en extérieur, la balança sur son épaule, et sortit tout aussi vite qu'il était entré.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Qu'est que j'ai fait ? __Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ?__ Je ne comprends plus rien. Rah._

Il ralentit son pas, se força à réguler son souffle et à respirer calmement, et défroissa les plis de sa robe bleue, déjà impeccable. Il ne manquait plus que ses professeurs le voient perturbé, et vraiment, il aurait tout vu !

Il se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, et se figea sur place. Il s'était attendu à subir le courroux de ses professeurs. Il avait pensé devoir lancer des sortilèges horriblement difficiles et d'un niveau très compliqué. Mais il n'avait même pas _songé_ à voir Bellatrix.

Il blêmit et chacun de ses muscles se contracta soudainement alors que, d'un geste instinctif, il portait la main à sa poche, où se trouvait sa baguette.

Bellatrix bougea la main droite, et Allen sortit franchement sa baguette d'un geste vif, en la tenant en joue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec une horreur palpable que la baguette de sa mère était déjà plantée dans son cou.

« Allen, Allen, dit-elle d'un ton un peu triste. Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Il se raidit un peu plus encore et ferma les yeux, attendant le sort.

« Allen, je ne vais rien te faire… Allen, ouvre les yeux maintenant ! Cela suffit, cette petite comédie a assez duré !, ragea t-elle. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, d'un regard qui, bien qu'elle ne l'eu jamais avoué de manière volontaire, mit la femme en noir mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de devoir se justifier, sous ces yeux de glace qui la regardaient avec un mépris croissant.

« Pourquoi mes professeurs ne sont-ils pas là ?, questionna l'adolescent.

-Tu es bien en retard, Allen, éluda la femme.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? , répéta t-il en bandant ses muscles, sous l'effet de la colère qui commençait à l'étreindre.

-Ils ne viendront plus.

-_Quoi ?_

-J'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard, continua Bella.

-_Vous vous foutez de moi ?_, cracha Allen, furieux.

-Non, et c'est ainsi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Tu m'obéis !

-Je vous ai toujours obéis, Mère, susurra t-il d'un ton rageur, et voyez où cela m'a conduit. A un _Doloris._

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Oh, j'en ai bien conscience. »

Il rit, d'un rire moqueur et supérieur qui fit bouillir Bellatrix.

« Tais-toi, je n'en peux plus, siffla la femme.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux, _Mère_, lorsque vous torturez votre fils ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez puissante ?

-_Endoloris_ !, hurla t-elle. »

Le garçon sentit ses jambes ployer et se mordit les lèvres sous le coup, mais très rapidement, le sort fut levé. Si rapidement même, qu'il ne ressentit pas _tellement _de douleur.

Bellatrix le regardait, avec quelque chose d'indescriptible au fond des yeux. _Elle avait honte_.

Elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Allen l'ignora et se remit debout de lui-même. Si à ce moment là, Bellatrix l'avait bien observé, elle aurait compris qu'il était complètement perdu, et qu'il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter face à elle. Elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras et aurait essuyé la larme qui venait traitreusement de couler sur la joue pâle.

Il se serrait fondu dans cette étreinte, l'aurait appelée _Maman_ comme seuls savent le faire les enfants, et lui aurait tout pardonné.

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et sortit de la pièce avec une dernière menace :

« Tu ira à Poudlard, Allen, et on te fera perdre cette insolence qui te caractérise. »

L'enfant la regarda calmement sortir et une fois qu'elle eut disparut, il donna un violent coup de poing à la table qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver sur sa route. Il eu affreusement mal aux jointures de ses doigts et se dit que vraiment, c'était stupide, inutile, et mélodramatique de donner des coups aux objets qui croisaient son chemin.

Il sortit à son tour d'un pas rageur, et _claqua la porte._

_Je vais aller voir Rodolphus, et je vais lui expliquer, que vraiment, ce serait une farce de m'envoyer à Poudlard maintenant. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord avec moi. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?_

Il monta les escaliers, lentement, en s'appuyant à la rampe argentée.

A chaque marche que ses pas avalaient, il pesait les pour et les contre. Car, à Poudlard, ses professeurs, même s'ils n'enseignaient pas la magie noire, seraient certainement bien plus compétents que les siens. Mais arriver en plein milieu d'année…

Il toqua à la porte de Rodolphus du revers de la main, deux fois, puis entra sans plus de formes.

« Normalement, déclara Rodolphus sans lever le nez de ses papiers, on attend une réponse avant d'entrer, lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

-Je sais. »

Allen se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Eh bien, met la théorie en application, Allen. »

Son père retira ses lunettes, qu'il avait mises pour lire, et se frotta les tempes d'un air fatigué.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Vous allez vraiment m'envoyer à Poudlard ?

-Ah. C'est ça, alors. »

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, et tu iras.

-Très bien, dit le garçon d'un ton furieux en se levant. Si c'est ainsi, je men vais !

-Non, Allen, je-»

Mais l'adolescent était déjà parti. D'un sortilège de magie noire que Bella lui avait appris, Allen désamorça les alarmes de la grande demeure et sortit.

Dans la rue. _Dehors. _Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti du manoir. Depuis qu'il y était entré, en fait. Et cela lui fit tout drôle de voir tant de monde dans la rue, tant de _moldus._

Tous les sorciers s'engouffraient vers un même pan de mur, et ces idiots ne remarquaient rien.

Et Bella et Rodolphus qui voulaient l'envoyer à Poudlard !

Il était plein de rage, plein de fureur. _Personne ne comprend rien ! Personne ne me comprend !_

Il attrapa un de ces _connards_ _de non-sorcier _par le col,et d'un geste de sa main tenant sa baguette, le projeta contre un mur, le faisant voler dans la petite impasse où il s'était engouffré en le traînant à sa suite.

Il avait _besoin_ de lui faire mal, de le faire _souffrir._ Si _lui, Allen_, _souffrait_, alors ce moldu devait en payer le prix. Avoir mal autant que lui avait mal.

« _Diffindo, _cracha haineusement le garçon. »

Sa victime hurla et se tordit de douleur lorsque la peau de ses bras commença à être découpée comme sous l'effet de petits couteaux invisibles et Allen frémit, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits, avant de crier à nouveau de fureur devant cet infâme moldu suppliant et rampant.

« _Torqueo_, cria t-il furieux. »

Le corps de l'autre commença à se distordre, et sans qu'il sache trop comment, Allen se retrouva à lui donner des coups de poings, à lui planter ses ongles dans sa chair. Il lui jeta un sort qui lui arracha un œil et l'homme hurla, encore plus, et dans ce cri, il y avait une incompréhension certaine.

L'homme criait, toujours, et Allen faisait couler son sang, le blessait, et il semblait en ce moment au garçon que rien d'autre n'avait jamais existé que lui, lui et sa victime, lui et la victime de sa souffrance, qui à son tout se tordait de douleur.

Il entendit soudain un craquement, le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise, et ce son fit retomber toute sa colère.

Il se releva, comme dans un rêve, et serait parti, si un râle misérable ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il fixa l'être qui l'avait poussé, et une terreur totale monta en lui.

_L'être, _car cette chose mutilée n'avait plus rien d'humain.

_La chose_ avait un œil manquant, à la place duquel se trouvait un trou béant, d'où coulait du sang presque noir. _La chose_ n'avait plus de peau, rien qu'une matière à vif, des muscles découverts ! _La chose_ était monstrueuse, dans sa souffrance ultime.

Le visage d'Allen prit un air de plus en plus horrifié et il fixa ses mains. Ses mains, tachées de sang. Sa cape, emplie du liquide carmin. Lui, tout entier, couvert de ce sang.

Il hurla.

Il hurla, il hurla, il hurla à s'en casser la voix, à s'en déchirer les tympans, il hurla plus fort encore que sa victime n'avait hurlé.

Il hurla, et ce hurlement déchirant était celui d'un homme qui perd la tête. D'un homme qui se détruit. Un homme, car à cet instant, Allen ne fut plus un enfant. Un enfant ne torture pas.

Il vit alors la chose se relever et comprit, avec une peur croissante, qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

« AAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Il bondit en arrière, et la chose ne parvint pas à toucher son bourreau, car elle s'écroula par terre, en gargouillant d'une façon affreuse. Morte.

Allen se laissa tomber à terre, les yeux révulsés et vomit. Son corps se crispa et son organisme rejeta tout ce qu'il contenait. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main, dans un geste quasi machinal.

Et vomit à nouveau en voyant le cadavre.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna vivement, dans un geste de pure horreur.

Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, murmura Allen. »

Le jeune homme était blond, d'un blond très pâle, et autant qu'Allen puisse en juger avait les yeux gris. Un des premiers mots qui traversa l'esprit du garçon aux yeux verts fut _Malfoy_ suivit d'une pensée pour la boucherie qui se tenait devant leurs yeux.

Draco Malfoy-puisque c'était lui- fixa en retour le garçon qui l'examinait avec tant de crainte. La première chose qu'il pensa fut que ce garçon était terriblement beau, suivit de celle, bien plus dérangeante, qu'il était couvert de sang. Des traînées du liquide rougeâtre coulaient sur ses joues blanches et ses mains étaient entièrement pourpres.

Alors, bêtement, le fils de Lucius tendit sa main à l'autre et dit d'un ton un peu tremblant :

« Je suis Draco Malfoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Allen se redressa et se remit debout sur ses pieds, blême, les lèvres exsangues, le regard un peu fou et saisit la main tendue avant de murmurer en retour :

« Allen Black. De même. »

Sa voix était si faible que Draco dut se pencher pour entendre sa réponse. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. _L'horreur_ qui se trouvait derrière Allen Black. La peau en charpie. Le cadavre.

Et à son tour, il hurla.

Et comme Allen avant lui, il vomit brusquement.

« Ne…Ne me dis pas… que… Que c'est… Que c'est _toi_ qui l'a mit dans cet état…, chuchota t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Si, répondit Allen en un frémissement qui parcourut tout son corps.

-Oh mon Dieu…

-Exactement. »

Et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol, dos à dos, leurs respirations se mêlant en plusieurs soupirs erratiques, avant que Draco ne poursuive d'un air un plus assuré :

« O.K. D'accord, dit-il en prenant une inspiration. Okay, on se calme. _ON SE CALME ! _Ah. Bon. On se calme. Doucement. Ouais. AAAAAHHHH ! »

Allen serra sa main, et Draco fit de même, bien qu'il ne puisse empêcher ses yeux de fixer la chose. Alors Allen fit une des choses les plus intelligentes qu'on puisse faire dans ce genre de situation. Il le gifla.

Et Draco Malfoy sembla reprendre totalement son sang-froid, ce qui rassura infiniment Allen, car lui sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer.

« D'accord, répéta Draco Malfoy. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va partir.

-_Quoi ?_ Mais ils vont trouver le cadavre et-

-Lord Voldemort, le coupa Draco. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, il faisait comme si tout deux était de vieux amis. Peut-être que cette voix de velours et cet air angélique y étaient pour quelque chose. Mais peu importe, car il fallait agir.

« Tu veux dire que tu… _qu'on _va faire comme si c'était une victime de Voldemort.

-Oui.

-Alors…On sort…Et puis… Mais je suis couvert de sang !

- Lance-toi un sortilège de nettoyage, répliqua Draco.

-Oui. Je… Je vais le faire. »

Il lança un sort, et le sang disparut de sa robe, de son corps, et lorsqu'il fixa ses mains, elles étaient à nouveau blanches. _Comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'impasse, en se tenant la main pour se rassurer, et lorsqu'ils furent noyés dans la foule, Draco Malfoy lança :

« Dis, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ? »

_Comme si de rien n'était._

« Non. Je vais y aller cette année, répondit Allen d'un ton calme.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et tu as quel âge ? »

_Comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer quelqu'un, de le torturer._ Il dit d'un air impassible :

« Quatorze ans, et toi ?

-Oh pareil, c'est drôle, hein ? »

Non, ce n'était pas drôle. _J'ai quatorze ans, je viens de tuer quelqu'un, et toi tu es mon complice._

« Oui, c'est drôle.

-Bon, bah, écoute, là j'dois y aller, mais si tu veux, on se retrouve vendredi au chemin de Traverse ?

-Oui, faisons ça, dit Allen avec placidité. C'est une bonne idée.

-A vendredi, alors ?

-A vendredi ! »

Draco disparut en lui adressant un petit signe de la main et Allen rentra dans le grand manoir, avec un petit sourire.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, ohmondieu, ohmondieu._

« Allen ? Allen, tu es là ? , demanda une voix avec inquiétude.

-Oui, répondit simplement le garçon en se débarrassant de sa cape. »

_Je veux prendre une douche. Enlever tout ce sang que je sens encore sur ma peau._

« Oh Allen, s'écria Rabastan en le serrant contre lui. J'ai eu si peur, nous avons eu si peur !

-Je suis désolé, murmura placidement le garçon. »

Il retint une grimace ironique en se disant : _Dire qu'il y a deux heures, mon plus gros souci, c'était toi, Rabastan._

« Viens, dit Rabastan en le traînant par la main. »

Le Mangemort eut une grimace.

« Lucius Malfoy est ici. Il a joué aux échecs avec toute la maisonnée et-

-Même avec toi ?

-Même avec moi, déclara Rabastan d'un ton quelque peu abattu. Et maintenant, il veut jouer avec toi. Il t'attend depuis plus de vingt minutes.

-Dis lui que je ne veux pas.

-Bella _veut_ que tu joue avec lui.

-Ah. »

Il entra dans le salon et Rabastan lâcha son bras. Lucius était sur le canapé et lui sourit sardoniquement, avant de déclarer sournoisement :

« Vous êtes décoiffé, Monsieur Black.

-Vraiment ?, répondit Allen en un murmure. Si vous saviez comme je m'en fous…

-Vulgaire, Monsieur ?

-Certainement.

-Votre Mère ne serait pas très contente de l'apprendre, dit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

-Sûrement pas, dit doucement Allen. Mais ça aussi, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Vous me semblez fatigué.

-Je le suis, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Est-ce une façon de me dire que vous jouez mal aux échecs ?

-Je me suis beaucoup dépensé, dehors.

-Ce n'était pas question, souffla Lucius.

-Non, mais c'est ma réponse… »

Allen se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon, qui l'enveloppa totalement. Il devait faire attention, car il lui semblait que Lucius le regardait étrangement. Il devait se comporter comme d'habitude, s'énerver. Oh mais, il se sentait bien trop calme pour s'énerver.

« Nous pourrions remettre cette partie d'échec, Monsieur Black.

-En effet.

-Le voulez-vous ?

-Si vous le voulez.

- Savez-vous que-vous tenté de me manipuler, Monsieur Black ? »

Il se leva et approcha son visage de celui d'Allen.

« …Et je n'aime pas ça du tout…

-Ah, vraiment ?, dit simplement le garçon.

-Vous êtes très calme.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui, je trouve. »

Il se rassit sur le canapé et croisa ses longues jambes avant d'observer longuement Allen. L'aristocrate déclara d'un ton léger :

« Vous avez la tête d'un homme qui vient de tuer quelqu'un. »

Lucius vit Allen blêmir et toute la couleur quitta le visage enfantin, le laissant pâle comme la mort. Seul son souffle saccadé démontrait qu'il vivait encore.

_Non… Il n'a tout de même pas… Tuer quelqu'un ? Oh, quel enfant fascinant !_

« Voyons, je plaisante, Monsieur Black !

-Je sais, dit l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante. »

Il eut un rire nerveux et regarda Lucius avec peur, comme s'il était le chasseur et lui la proie.

« Ce serait amusant, continua Lucius d'un air distrait, imaginez… Un homme vient d'en tuer un autre, peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas voulu, et puis, alors, il rentre chez lui, et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

Il vit Allen se tendre et se mordre vivement la lèvre et ajouta, comme si cela n'était qu'une vaste blague :

« Il y aurait matière à en faire un livre _fascinant._

_-_Oui, dit Allen d'un ton qu'il ne put empêcher de trembler. Oui, un livre fascinant, vous avez raison.

-N'est ce pas ? »

Lucius se lécha les lèvres et sourit à nouveau.

D'un air qui fit encore plus trembler Allen.

* * *

><p><em>Qui hait Lucius, dans ce chapitre ? Belles répliques incisives, hein ? (Oui, je me vante. Na.)<em>

_Ahah ! Allen en meurtrier, ça casse un peu son image non ? 8D_

_Mais bon, il était dans un état second, et si vous saviez comme il regrette ! ^^_

_Une petite review pour sauver l'âme d'un meurtrier au visage fin et torturé ? La mémoire est un puit de souffrance que seule la review peut combler ! (Moi ? Mélodramatique ? Noonnn...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Comment dire ? C'est un chapitre... Beaucoup, beaucoup plus léger, à part un passage de dialogue entre Allen et Draco. Mais bon, je peux pas non plus écrire que du Drama...^^_

_Ce serait du plus mauvais effet, non ?_

_Je rappelle que oui, Allen a quatorze ans, ni plus ni moins. Merci pour vos reviews ô combien encourageantes._

_Oserai-je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? XP_

_Amicalement,_

_Colleen_

* * *

><p>Lucius observa Allen.<p>

_Je vais te traquer, mon petit._

_Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, il sait tout ! Mais non, voyons, il ne peut rien savoir. Il veut juste me le faire croire. C'est une théorie. Calme-toi. Respire. Inspire. Expire. Oui, c'est ça. Décrispe tes poings serrés, il ne peut rien savoir, c'est une simple hypothèse. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. _

Allen sourit doucement et pencha la tête de côté en disant calmement :

« Savez-vous que Bella et Rodolphus veulent m'envoyer à Poudlard, cette année ? J'y ferai la connaissance de votre fils… »

Lucius Malfoy écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, sondant le garçon. Avait-il compris que c'était lui qui avait incité Bellatrix à le mettre à Poudlard, pour mieux servir ses intérêts ? Ou ne se doutait-il de rien et engageait-il simplement la conversation sur ce sujet pour évincer toutes questions sur le meurtre que Lucius pensait qu'il avait peut-être commis ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs évalua un instant chaque proposition, mais penchant pour la seconde, répondit avec flegme :

« Non, je ne savais pas. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Draco ? »

Allen enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume et s'empêcha de tressauter. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'entendre chacune des paroles de cet homme comme une insinuation, ou il allait devenir fou.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il vous ressemble beaucoup, je présume ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux le renier. Il est ma copie conforme, si l'on excepte ses cheveux courts. Il fait toujours ce qui est bon pour lui. »

_Pas __toujours__, de toute évidence. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas aidé à masquer un crime._

« Oh, je veux bien vous croire, dit Allen d'un ton posé accompagné d'un sourire faux.

-Et pourquoi ma chère cousine a-t-elle décidé si soudainement de vous placer à Poudlard ?

-C'est une excellente question, éluda le garçon aux yeux verts. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que lui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de punition vis-à-vis de sa désobéissance. Malfoy en aurait été trop intéressé.

«Monsieur Malfoy, amorça-t-il en se levant, sachez que bien qu'étant ravi de discuter avec vous, j'ai certaines préparations à effectuer pour mon départ prévu pour demain et-

-Je comprends, je comprends… Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me raccompagner, _mon cher_, je connais le chemin.

-Plus vite vous serez parti, mieux ça vaudra, grinça le jeune garçon entre ses dents.

-Je n'ai pas saisi ?

-C'était sans importance, balaya Allen d'un geste de la main, comme pour prouver à quel point sa remarque avait été futile. »

Il regarda avec un soulagement intense Lucius Malfoy disparaître dans un léger 'pop'.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait hurler. Se mettre à pleurer. Il se reprit et se leva, à la manière d'un automate, avec résignation mais quelque chose bloquait la porte et l'empêcha de sortir du salon.

Rabastan.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Allen. Il aurait tant voulu être seul, être tranquille. Il était si fatigué… Il se sentait malade. _Vraiment_ malade. Pas comme le jour où il avait eu la grippe. Là, ça lui filait une migraine terrible. Tout lui sembla vaciller autour de lui, et il tituba en contournant Rabastan, qui le laissa passer sans un mot en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il monta les escaliers durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, voire des jours entiers et parvint enfin à sa chambre, pantelant.

Il se débarrassa de sa robe en haletant et en clignant des yeux, comme pour se maintenir éveillé, et s'écroula sur son lit, endormi.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, il se dit que jamais il n'avait autant cauchemardé et aussi mal dormi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le garçon toqua à la porte du bureau de Rodolphus, tout cela lui laissa une désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Il entra une nouvelle fois après avoir frappé ses sempiternels deux coups, et comme le jour d'hier, se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil.<p>

Il déclara sèchement à son tuteur :

« Rodolphus, je veux changer de baguette. »

L'autre releva la tête vers lui et le fixa un instant, perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi donc Allen ?

-Elle…Elle me paraît sale. Je ne veux plus l'utiliser, murmura le jeune homme.

-C'est idiot !, se récria Rodolphus.

-C'est comme ça. »

Incertain, le Mangemort continua à le regarder, comme pour le sonder. Encore irrésolu, il demanda doucement au garçon :

« Tout va bien, Allen ? »

Ses muscles étaient tout ankylosés, son moral était au bas fixe, il avait une envie furieuse de se taillader les poignets et sentait encore le sang de la _chose_ sur ses mains, et c'est pour cela qu'il répondit, en toute logique :

« Oui, Père. Tout va bien. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?, répéta son père, songeur. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas bien ? »

Rodolphus se massa les tempes, encore une fois et se reprit.

« Bien, dit-il d'un air guindé. Tu iras changer cette baguette, de toute façon c'est Bella qui l'avait achetée pour toi, alors elle ne devait pas être trop adaptée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, et c'est surtout ça qui me pousse à la jeter, dit Allen précipitamment en saisissant la perche qu'on lui tendait.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Bon, tu en profiteras pour acheter tes fournitures pour Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? J'ai la lettre de Dumbledore ici, il déclare être ravi d'accueillir un nouvel élève. Il n'y voit aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, ajouta Rodolphus d'un ton méprisant. Ce cher _défenseur-des-causes-perdues…_ Il m'a donné la liste de tout ce dont tu auras vraisemblablement besoin. Bien qu'un cache-oreille _rose_ ne paraisse pas exactement _vraisemblable._ Bref. Passons. Tiens, je te donne cette bourse, plus ce que Rabastan va te donner, ça fera assez, non ?

-Oui. Cela va être parfait.

- Va maintenant, déclara l'homme d'un ton quelque peu agacé. Tu as toute la journée, c'est l'idéal pour ce genre de chose. »

Allen hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et sorti de la pièce d'un pas aérien, qui reflétait bien mal son véritable état mais eu le mérite de rassurer considérablement Rodolphus.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin de Traverse, le garçon déplia nonchalamment sa lettre. Il avait commencé à se raisonner, et se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il était inutile de ressasser inlassablement les 'événements' qui s'étaient déroulés hier.

Il lut :

**« Collège de Poudlard-Ecole notoire de Sorcellerie et Enchantements**

_Ci-joint la liste des vêtements dont les élèves de quatrième année devront obligatoirement être pourvus :_

_1. Uniformes (quatre minimum) portant le blason de leur maison. »_

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il savait évidemment ce qu'était les différentes maisons de Poudlard, mais comment avoir un uniforme portant le blason de sa maison, s'il n'avait aucune idée de celle-ci ? Quoique… Il continua sa lecture attentivement.

_« 2. Trois robes de travail, de couleur sombres (bleu marine, noir, vert foncé)_

_3. Une paire de gants pour travaux pratiques (en cuir de dragon ou crin de licorne)_

_4. Une cape d'été et une d'hiver (noire avec des attaches d'argent)_

_5. Une robe habillée, pour les bals (avec cape assortie)_

_6. Un cache-oreille rose pour affaires diverses. »_

Le garçon faillit s'étouffer et rit de façon un peu hystérique, et pas naturelle du tout.

« **Livres et manuels**

_Chaque élève appartenant à la quatrième année devra posséder un (ou plusieurs s'il le désire) exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau quatre,__ de Miranda Fauconette _

_Histoire de la magie__, volume trois, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'attention des élèves confirmés__, de Jesuis Diffèrand_

_Ces fascinantes créatures magiques__, de Bayard Dragonneau_

_Les forces du Mal et leur magie sacrilège__, Saint Antoine de Frileux_

_L'Art de la botanique__, de Flora Destrolles_

_Fabrication de potions pré-préparatoire aux BUSE__, François de La Tour_

_Les élèves peuvent amener s'ils le désirent un crapaud OU un hibou OU un rat._

_Pour les membres des équipes de Quidditch, veuillez vous rappeler de prendre vos balais et, si vous en avez, Souaffles, Cognards et Vif d'or. »_

Allen replia la lettre et la rangea dans la poche de sa cape, tout en regardant autour de lui. Premièrement, il était certain que le plus avisé serait d'aller de suite aller acheter une nouvelle baguette, à sa convenance cette fois, et qui n'eût pas tué un homme, si possible.

Il se dirigea donc à pas amples vers un magasin qui s'annonçait comme « Ollivander-fabricant de baguette magiques depuis 362 av. J.C. ».

La vitrine, assez poussiéreuse, ne présentait qu'une unique baguette aux allures un peu défraîchies, et qui avait dû voir des temps meilleurs, et c'est donc avec résignation que le garçon entra.

Une petite clochette retentit au fond de la boutique lorsqu'il passa la porte et il regarda alors la pièce avec circonspection. C'était petit, très petit même, et l'air semblait surchargé de quelque chose qu'Allen identifia comme un parfum acre et capiteux de femme. Il fronça le nez, dépité, et s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce, en simple bois.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce murmurer « Bonjour… », et par automatisme sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le nouvel arrivant.

Il tenait en joue un vieillard, au visage creusé et pâlot. Les cheveux du vieil homme étaient grisonnants, ternes et d'une couleur passée. Pourtant, dans la quasi pénombre de la pièce, les yeux de l'homme luisaient tels deux rayons lunaires un soir noir.

Un peu honteux de sa réaction, l'adolescent rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et releva brusquement la tête lorsque l'autre dit sereinement :

« Vous désirez une nouvelle baguette, peut-être, Allen ? »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux à la mention de son prénom et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour lancer avec stupeur :

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je sais tout, mon chéri. »

Et le garçon ne broncha pas, car il sentait instinctivement qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de concupiscence dans ce surnom affectueux, seulement peut-être une espèce de paternalisme bienveillant.

« Je… Oui. Oui, j'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

-La tienne ne te convient pas ?, questionna Ollivander en passant au tutoiement et en haussant un sourcil. »

En réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit le bout de bois et Ollivander l'inspecta suspicieusement.

« Hum…, marmonna le vieillard. Je vois, je vois… »

Allen commençait à s'agacer de ce comportement quand le vieil homme leva enfin la tête de la baguette souillée par le crime et dit d'une voix posée au jeune homme :

« Sais-tu que l'on peut retrouver le dernier sort lancé par une baguette ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, déclara le garçon en pâlissant soudainement.

-Eh bien c'est le cas, dit le sorcier. Tu sais, c'est très pratique pour accuser les criminels, ou les meurtriers, car on a ainsi une preuve de leur culpabilité. Oui, c'est un très bon système, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Excellent, en vérité, murmura Allen d'une voix cassée.

-Tu me parais un peu blanc… Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Le garçon eut un geste de pure horreur.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Ohmondieu ! Si je ne me reprends pas, il va se douter de tout, et là, et là…_

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'assit à la place que lui avait désignée l'autre avant de lancer d'un ton tremblant :

« Vous… Vous savez, c'est… »

Il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

« J'ai… un peu de fièvre, je crois… »

Et nul n'aurait pu mentir aussi bien qu'il le faisait, en se tenant la tête et faisant mine de masser ses tempes. D'une certaine façon, il avait vraiment de la fièvre, dans sa crainte panique que quelqu'un _sût_, que quelqu'un _découvre tout._

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'obliger à réprimer son affolement, et une légère goutte de sang coula.

« Mais bon, ajouta Allen avec un sourire un peu déséquilibré, je dois tout de même prendre cette baguette !

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous les chercher, plusieurs modèles, vous choisirez. »

Allen remarqua que le vieillard était repassé au vouvoiement, et ce simple constat le fit blêmir un peu plus.

_Est-ce qu'on refuse de tutoyer un meurtrier ? Mais __putain,__ qu'est que j'en sais ! C'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un !_

Il commença à entremêler et faire pianoter ses doigts sous l'épouvantable idée que Lucius _et_ ce vieillard avaient tout deviné, _rien qu'en le regardant._

Il se força à respirer calmement. Une bouffée d'air. Tu l'aspires, tu la recraches. Inspirer, expirer.

Petit à petit, il reprit son sang-froid et sa maîtrise de soi. Il se décrispa imperceptiblement, s'obligea à garder la tête droite. Se lever, oui se lever lui conférerait une sensation d'égalité. Il se leva donc, laissant en plan la chaise, et marcha un peu.

Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, et à nouveau, une main osseuse tapota son épaule. Il se retourna, impassible, et plaqua un sourire rayonnant sur son visage à présent calme et tranquille. Même son teint parut bien moins maladif au vieillard, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Tenez, dit l'homme en sortant une baguette de sa boîte. Essayez donc celle-ci, Monsieur Black. Trente et un centimètre, une plume de phénix, en bois de rose. »

Allen fit un ample geste de la main et un vase explosa bruyamment avant de s'écraser au sol. Il reposa la baguette.

« Hum, pas celle-ci, de toute évidence… _Reparo_. Erable et crin de licorne, vingt et un centimètres, très souple. Non, ça ne va pas, rendez la moi. »

Allen lui rendit la baguette avec une petite moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

« Ceci, alors ? 18,5 centimètres, extrêmement flexible, en bois de chêne, avec un ventricule de dragon. NON ! NON, arrêtez, MONSIEUR BLACK ! Vous allez détruire ma devanture…

-Ah, désolé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave… Hum, reprenez là en main pour voir. Moui, la taille est trop petite et le bois ne convient pas du tout. Et c'est pareil pour le ventricule. Alors, je… »

Il fit mine d'hésiter, ce qui énerva profondément Allen qui dit d'un ton sec :

« Vous ?

-J'aurais une baguette… Mais… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fabriquée… Essayez-la donc…

-D'où vient-elle ?

-Oh, je… Je ne sais pas trop, éluda le vieillard. »

Allen lui lança un regard suspicieux et regarda la baguette avec méfiance.

« 27,5 centimètres, Monsieur Black, en bois d'if. Elle contient un… »

Il baissa la voix de façon à ce que c'en devienne un chuchotis tout juste audible.

« …poil de Sombral et une écaille du Basilic de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

-Ah, vraiment ?

-…un mélange extrêmement puissant…baguette jumelle…déjà vendue une… Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui a fait des choses terribles certes, mais grandioses et de quelle envergure ! »

Le garçon cessa rapidement de porter attention aux élucubrations du sorcier et d'un geste vif, saisit la baguette. Dès lors qu'il la prit en main, le sol de la misérable boutique se mit à trembler, et le garçon écarquilla les yeux en sentant une étrange chose s'infiltrer en lui.

Du pouvoir. De la magie à l'état brut. Des gerbes d'étincelles rougeâtres jaillirent de la baguette, tandis qu'une espèce d'aura noire se mettait à entourer le garçon.

Il ouvrit ses doigts, et la baguette tomba au sol, ne laissant pour preuve de cet étrange phénomène qu'un voile confus dans l'esprit d'Ollivander, alors qu'Allen déplia et replia ses doigts, comme pour revivre cette sensation.

_Il s'était pris, un instant, pour Voldemort._

Il était certain d'avoir entendu un ricanement, _son _ricanement, et puis des hommes qui baisaient sa robe, un rire hystérique, comme celui de Bella parfois.

Il se frotta le front, sans feindre une quelconque douleur cette fois, mais en la ressentant vraiment. _Bouh_, il se sentait nauséeux. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

Il sortit en titubant de la boutique, après avoir payé les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Monsieur Ollivander.

Après une demi-heure qu'il avait occupée à se traîner, hagard, dans les rues du chemin de Traverse, il avisa un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait « Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers. »

Il entra et la première chose qui l'accueillit fut un rire aigu, ainsi qu'une fille qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il la repoussa d'un geste brusque et reprit alors totalement ses esprits.

La fille eut au moins la bienséance de paraître gênée lorsqu'il la jeta loin de lui, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire qui lui redonna la migraine et hurla d'une voix haut perchée :

« DRACO ! JE L'AI TROUVE ! T'AS RAISON, IL EST TROP BEAU ! »

Elle fit une œillade à Allen qui ne bougea pas et s'obligea à se contrôler pour ne pas afficher sa crainte de se trouver avec Draco Malfoy. Mais… ils étaient amis, non ? Cela le rassura et il sourit légèrement à Draco Malfoy qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour bien appuyer le fait qu'il était plus grand qu'Allen et lui rendit son sourire. Pourtant rien n'aurait pu tant le surprendre que les bras du garçon aux yeux verts s'enroulant autour de son cou. Il comprit alors, que ce n'était qu'une excuse et laissa l'autre l'étreindre.

« O.K., murmura Allen. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille qui traîne avec toi, mais pour elle, nous nous sommes rencontrés ici même, il y a deux semaines. Je suis le fils de Bella et Rodolphus, j'ai quatorze ans, je te rappelle, si elle te pose des questions sur moi. Nous somme _amis_, vu ?

-La fille, chuchota Draco de la même manière, c'est Pansy Parkinson.

-Ah, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?, questionna Allen, alors qu'ils faisaient mine de s'enlacer encore.

-Mère m'a forcée à l'emmener avec moi. Alors nous sommes amis, pour de vrai, ou pour les autres ?

-Ce sera les deux, je pense.

-Je pense également. »

Ils se séparèrent et chacun recula d'un pas, d'un accord tacite. Pansy Parkinson-puisque cette fille brune au visage anguleux se nommait ainsi- sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche, et les observa, perplexe. Enfin, elle reprit un air un peu niais et tournoya sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa robe aux couleurs chatoyantes en corolles.

« Draco, _Allen_, vous aimez ma robe ? »

Elle avait vu que les deux avaient l'air très proches, et avait donc rapidement décidé de faire d'Allen son meilleur ami, avec Draco bien sûr. Draco lui avait expliqué qu'Allen irait à Poudlard cette année, alors ce serait franchement _génial._ Elle, Draco, Blaise et Allen, tous les quatre amis pour la vie !

Et en plus, il était _super _beau. Que demander de plus ? La petite sang-pur rayonnait de bonheur.

« Oui, répondit placidement Draco. Le rose te va très bien, Pans'.

-Merci !, s'écria t-elle en souriant. Et toi, Al', t'en pense quoi ? »

Il fronça tout d'abord les sourcils à l'entente du surnom si vite donné –ils se connaissaient à peine !- mais se dit que, finalement, alliés ou _amis_, c'était toujours bon à prendre lorsque l'on envisageait de suppléer Lord Voldemort.

« C'est parfait sur toi, Pans', dit il en reprenant le surnom.

-Oh, vous êtes adorables ! Je la prends, je la prends ! »

Elle se tordit les mains et leur lança un regard désespéré.

« Mais je dois rentrer, sinon Mère me hurlera dessus si je rate le déjeuner… A la prochaine ! »

Elle leur plaqua à tous deux un baiser sonore sur la joue et disparut dans un froissement de jupons.

Allen eut un regard malicieux et Draco lui fit un sourire pétillant tandis que tous deux éclataient de rire.

_Que je me suis inquiété ! Cette fille n'est pas un obstacle, c'est un piédestal ! Ah, je me sens bien plus léger !_

« Eh bien, dit Draco en souriant encore un peu, nous ferions bien de prendre nos vêtements aussi, non ?

-Oui, je crois que ce sera une bonne idée ! »

Draco se dirigea vers une femme replète aux surprenants cheveux mauves et toussota. La femme se tourna vers lui et Allen.

« Oh Draco ! Mais tu es accompagné ! C'est un de tes amis ?

-Oui… Madame Guipure, je vous présente Allen. Allen, Madame Guipure.

-Enchanté, répondit sobrement le jeune homme.

-Hum. Vous voulez des uniformes pour Poudlard ? »

Allen ressortit sa liste et lut :

« Oui, quatre uniforme aux couleurs de la maison, Serpentard donc, pour tous les deux, deux caches-oreilles roses, plus pour moi, trois robes, de couleur sombre, vert, bleu, noir, une de chaque, déclara t-il en montrant du doigt le passage concerné.

-Vous avez des robes de bals ?, questionna Mme Guipure.

-Moi oui, mais Draco…, dit-il en relevant un sourcil à l'intention du blond.

-J'en ai aussi.

-Parfait, parfait, dit la femme en se frottant les mains. »

Elle partit en direction de ce qui sembla être l'arrière boutique à Allen, et il vit que Draco le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui ?

-Serpentard, hein ? Mais comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu n'es pas passé sous le Choixpeau ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de le fixer avec un reflet étrange dans les yeux, qui fit frissonner de part en part le fils de Lucius. Draco se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque Allen enfouit sa tête dans son cou et souffla pour faire se soulever les mèches blondes.

« Qu'est ce…qu'est que-

- Crois-tu vraiment, murmura Allen, que Poufsouffle accepterait un meurtrier dans ses rangs ? Penses-tu qu'un homme qui sait ne pas se faire inculper et agit sous le coup de son orgueil a sa place à Gryffondor ? Crois-tu, crois-tu vraiment que Serdaigle aime la magie noire ? Crois-tu, crois-tu, _Draco_ –et son prénom prononcé par le garçon fit frémir le blond-, qu'une autre maison que Serpentard accepterait un assassin parmi les siens ? »

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et ils restèrent là, Draco frissonnant et Allen _respirant _durant de longues minutes.

« Je suis un meurtrier, exposa doucement Allen. _Et tu es mon complice…_ »

Lorsque Madame Guipure revint et les trouva dans cette position plus qu'équivoque, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et toutes les robes qu'elle tenait s'échappèrent de ses mains et tombèrent au sol.

Le bruit des tissus froissés s'écrasant au sol ne changea en rien la situation, bien qu'Allen se décolla de Draco qui rougissait furieusement. Allen eut un sourire narquois en songeant à ce qui avait dû traverser l'esprit de la pauvre femme en les voyant ainsi.

_Vous avez tort, Madame. Nous somme simplement complices dans l'Art du meurtre, simplement ça. Et amis, peut-être. Alliés, sûrement._

Madame Guipure se reprit. Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle était ridicule, que ce n'était que deux enfants qui se murmuraient des secrets au creux de l'oreille. Et c'était exactement ça.

Elle installa chaque adolescent sur un tabouret et appela une jeune femme-son assistante probablement-, qui accourut pour venir s'occuper d'Allen. Elle lui demanda de se mettre debout, ce qu'il fit, et elle lui fit lever les bras, avant de se précipiter pour prendre ses mesures de partout.

Allen lança un regard à Draco et vit qu'il se trouvait exactement dans la même situation que lui, ce qui le fit soupirer et s'obliger à ne pas crépiter d'indignation.

Enfin, la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui fit passer une robe de sorcier au dessus de sa tête, d'un vert sombre qu'il adora dès qu'il le vit. Désirant en terminer avec ces affaires le plus rapidement possible, il demanda à la vendeuse le même modèle en noir et en bleu marine. Expédiés, les achats. Il en ressentit un vif soulagement, avant de se remémorer qu'il devait passer à la librairie, au commerce de botanique, au magasin de plumes, acheter un hibou…

Il attendit patiemment que Draco en ait terminé –il n'allait pas le planter là au risque de s'en faire un ennemi, ce serait vraiment trop hasardeux, vu ce que le blond savait-.

Ils purent finalement sortir de la boutique, éreintés, après avoir en plus dû subir la recherche des fameux caches-oreilles.

Jamais Allen n'en avait eu autant conscience qu'en ce moment : les moldus n'étaient pas les seuls à mériter la mort sur cette terre, il fallait leur ajouter les vendeuses de vêtements et leurs gloussements de plaisir.

Draco le tira par la manche, et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva entraîné de force dans la librairie. Fleury et Bott, était, bien évidemment, le seul jour où il y allait, un lieu bondé. Les corps s'y pressaient de toutes parts, chacun bousculant son voisin pour se faire une place, les jurons volaient, ainsi que les livres à travers la pièce et les libraires paraissaient débordés.

Ce fut pour ces nombreuses raisons qu'Allen en sortit en fulminant, laissant à Draco le soin d'argumenter auprès des vendeurs sur le fait que non, son ami n'avait pas _vraiment_ voulu lancer un _Stupéfix_ à ce gros homme qui l'avait bousculé, et que oui, son ami le regrettait de tout son cœur, et était navré que ce sort eût fait fuir tous les clients potentiels.

En vérité, Allen était _ravi _d'avoir fait perdre tous ses clients à l'ignoble librairie.

Et lorsque Draco le rejoignit à grands pas, furieux, il ne s'excusa pas. Ils avaient leurs manuels, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

* * *

><p><em>Quand je disais que ce chapitre était bien plus gai... <em>

_Alors, une review pour empêcher Allen de céder à ses pulsions sanguinaires et de tuer les vendeuses ? ^^ Ou préferez vous l'encourager dans ses mauvais penchants, ce pauvre enfant ?_

_A la prochaine !_

_Colleen_

_P.S : Profitez de cette légèreté, parce qu'au prochain chapitre, une amitié plutôt malsaine commence entre Allen et un autre personnage...O.o_

PS de **White Assassin** : _Colleen_ étant actuellement en vacances -depuis le 25 août pour les curieux- et en tant que bêta reader temporaire, je suis chargée de la publication de ce chapitre que j'ai préalablement corrigé. De ce fait, vous n'obtiendrez de réponses à vos reviews qu'à son retour, qui se fera approximativement dans une semaine. Je précise au passage qu'il ne s'agit ici que d'une partie de mon travail, en somme, la version sans faute (normalement) du texte. Le travail sur la syntaxe et la trame de l'histoire, eux, devront passer obligatoirement par l'auteur au préalable.


End file.
